1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking control technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a parking control includes a parking space search procedure of searching a parking space to park a vehicle, a parking route calculation procedure of calculating a parking route to move the vehicle so as to park the vehicle in a target parking position based on the searched parking space, and a vehicle parking procedure of moving the vehicle along the calculated parking route so as to park the vehicle.
Such a conventional parking control does not fully inform a driver of a parking control situation or state. In particular, the conventional parking control is limited to a case where only one parking space is searched in the parking space search process. Thus, there is a problem in that the driver is not properly guided when a plurality of spaces are searched in the parking space search procedure.